


Forbidden Teaching

by obsidians, Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Sephiroth is raped, Vincent finds him and takes him home to help him through his trauma and the barriers between parent and child start to blur as romance blossoms between the two. I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Teaching

Sephiroth always needed a day to recuperate every time he left Lifestream because he always felt weak and dizzy and would find a safe place to sleep this off until his strength returned. He never knew when he would be released, so arranged safe bolt holes pretty much in every town he could think of, as it wasn't like he had anyone to contact to help him during his embarrassing time of weakness. 

He had stumbled into the cave and pulled out a hidden bedroll he had secreted there in a hidden chamber and set it down and removed his clothes feeling shaky and weak, how he hated it when he felt like this, it forcibly reminded him that he was way too human for his liking. He got into the sleeping bag and lay down on the thin mattress and had sunk into a good healing sleep. 

He had only slept a couple of hours when he was seized and pulled upright and even in his groggy state, he quickly managed to school his features into mask of indifference and glared a challenge back to the men who surrounded him. In the past his signature look would have stuck terror into the hearts of lesser soldiers, but the rough looking man he took to be the leader of this rag tag crew of about ten men just examined his nudity from head to toe in a way that made him want to uncomfortably squirm. However, he refused to do so and just stood nude and indifferent to their gazes. He quickly wrenched himself free and his nosed wrinkled at the smell of unwashed bodies. Their clothed looked and smelled no fresher, grim ringed the collars and wrists of their shirts and there were rents in their clothing and stains all over them. 

"If you're through examining me, I suggest that you go away from this place at once, if you value your lives" he said in a cold, bored sounding voice. 

"We thought you were a woman with all that long hair of yours" he replied in an indifferent tone of voice. 

"Well as you can see, I obviously am not" Sephiroth replied with a glare.  
"Oh well, you're pretty enough to serve our purposes. You may call me John" he introduced himself. 

"What purposes?" he demanded. 

"My men and myself are very much in need to entertainment and you shall provide that for us" he replied.  
"Entertainment?" he asked, not understanding what he meant. Wondering if perhaps they mistook him for a thespian. 

"We're going to fuck you. We generally prefer pussy, but a pretty boy with a tight ass will suit just as well" John taunted him. 

"That's not going to happen" Sephiroth said and went to summon his Masamune and when pale when he realized that he was too weak even to do that much. John nodded his head and he was struck from behind and saw the other man looking him in triumph as everything went black.  
When Sephiroth awoke, he found he couldn't move, he was on his front with his arms and legs tied to a bed in a dim room, still naked. He managed to lift his head from the bed and could make out John and his crew leering at his exposed nudity. Sephiroth forced the feeling of panic down and firmly wrenched on his bonds and blanched when they didn't give. 

"Those ropes are spelled and could hold down something twice as large as you, but struggle all you want, my precious little slut. Now you have two choices, you can be a good little boy and willing give each man here a good fuck or you can remain chained down like an animal while we rape you; your choice" he said indifferently. 

"I could never agree to those terms. Do with me as you will. I can take it and know this, I shall get my revenge for what you are about to do by a thousand fold" Sephiroth snarled at them while he fought to contain the panic within himself, he was terrified of being raped. This stemmed from a male lab assistant who used to fondle him while he was in restraints when Sephiroth was really young, but a word to Hojo had that stopped. But there was no one to stop this from happening now......and Sephiroth suddenly felt more alone than he had in his entire life. He found himself wishing there were someone to help him, anyone! How had his life come to this point? He used to have friends who would have done anything to help him. Even now, Cloud would have stopped this before attempting to return him to Lifestream! He found himself feeling uncharacteristically depressed when he realized that he wished that Cloud would come to his rescue, not that anyone could tell from the neutral look on his face. 

"Have it your way" John said, brushing Sephiroth's hair out of the way to reveal his plush buttocks and Sephiroth's body clenched in rage as he fondled them. Sephiroth eyes rolled in panic as he watched the other man open his pants and coat his large member with a clear jell of some sorts and a weight settled on his back. He cringed, he could feel the man's rough clothing against his bare flesh and the smell of unwashed skin assaulted his nostrils. 

" Ready pretty boy?" he whispered into Sephiroth's ear as he positioned himself against Sephiroth's clenched hole. John was well experienced with virgin ass, so the destruction of Sephiroth’s virginity happened in less than a second. The huge cockhead pried Sephiroth’s ass open and slipped inside. Not giving him even a second's worth of pause, he started hammering into the large pale body beneath him, enjoying how it struggled. He marveled that they seemed to have captured a virgin at how tight the other man was. 

Sephiroth tried to brace himself, but screamed and flailed on the bed. His mind lost coherence for a while … the impossibly huge invasion was splitting him apart, had split him apart. Sephiroth was no stranger to pain but it hurt so much, he was a virgin in every way, who had never even kissed anyone with his phobia about being touched. He tried to reign in his panic at the bestial grunts that accompanied each tortuous thrust into his unwilling body. Someone was screaming and he felt further shame when he realized it was him! The pain was impossible and he kept screaming and gasping. He fell on his face and let the man thrash away at him, trying to will his mind away from his brutalized body and bit into his own lip, drawing blood to still his cries. But the pain was relentless and Sephiroth was soon again howling at the pain and at the insult to his manhood. 

"You're a good little fuck, boy" John said with a smirk in his voice after he dumped hot spunk into him. Sephiroth shuddered and was glad it was over. Before John said "who's next?" Sephiroth started to tremble as another form settled against his back and screamed as someone else thrust into him, any token resistance useless and at an end. He couldn't even move as the heavy weight on his back pinned him to the mattress and hammered into his dark passage, with no care for the wailing form beneath him. 

He vowed he wouldn't show them tears, but he begged and pleaded with them, offering them anything if only they would stop. By the sixth man, his voice gave out and he could only moan in pain and had his face buried in the mattress and was now perfectly still. Except for how the man on top of him jostled him, allowing them to do what they would to him, all fight now out of him. He remained like that for hours as everyone took their turn and then went back for seconds and sometimes thirds, until each brutal unwashed man was satisfied. 

Sephiroth was afraid to move as he heard the sounds of rustling of clothes being replaced and crude jokes being made about him and cruel remarks. He only looked up when someone grabbed his hair and jerked his head up and John's face smirked into his. "Now you're really a slut. I'll untie you, if you thank me for showing you what you actually are and giving me a nice hot kiss, or I can fuck you again?" he suggested. 

"Please no more" Sephiroth just managed to croak out in a broken voice. 

"Well, what's your answer boy? Are you going to play nice?" he asked him and Sephiroth just nodded. 

He sat up in bed, his eyes wide with panic as John studied him. "Thank me" he ordered him.  
"Thank you" he croaked out willing to do anything at that point. He just wanted to get away from the abusive men, to bathe and tend to his wounds. 

"Good, now kiss me" he said jerking him forward by his hair. "Make it a good one" and Sephiroth trembled as he placed his lips for the first time against another person's and tried to imitate the motions of John’s mouth and felt like was going to throw up as the other man's tongue delve past his lips and nudged against his own tongue. He remained completely still when John patted his cheek and then the sobs Sephiroth had been suppressing burst forth, it was like something in him had shattered. The kiss was straw that broke the camel's back and he hugged his knees to his chest and hunched forward to bury his face against them until he was practically curled up into a ball. His whole body shook with his violent sobs. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it? The way you were clenching on me makes me suspect that you kind of liked it" John crudely said and tossed his clothes beside him. "Now quit wailing like a girl and get dressed and get out of here" he ordered him and left the defeated man sobbing as if his heart would break, his once pure body defiled and the shame he felt was almost worse than his physical pain. The knowledge that he, Sephiroth, the strongest being alive had to been raped and debased by mere human men was the part that made him sob even harder.  
Vincent Valentine was irritated to have to examine some old piece of property a relative of his had bequeathed to him back in the day, the place had to be a wreck by now, but his lawyer has insisted he must examine it as he was responsible for paying the property taxes in arrears, on the same said stupid acreage and the stupider house his crazy Aunt Doris had lived and died in. 

Vincent was not shocked to find it looking like a dump, with actual trees growing inside it to poke through the dilapidated roof, the place was a write off as far as he concerned but yet he caught a strange smell from deeper inside the dusky place and heard the unmistakable sound of someone sobbing.  
"Hello" he called out as to not startle them. Counting on it as being teenaged romance drama unfolding within the old house, his smile was nostalgic in remembrance of those more innocent days and he went to find them. 

However, all he found was a naked tall man hunched over in stained bed and the smell of him made Vincent recoil, then he took in the long silver hair. 

"Sephiroth?" He questioned him as he touched one of his heaving shoulders and was shocked when Sephiroth recoiled from him and leapt away.  
“What’s going on, what are you doing here?" He asked him. 

"Please no more" he croaked at him as if hoarse from screaming, with his eyes unfocused and cringing from him. 

Vincent could easily make out a trail of blood along one of his long pale thighs. "You're bleeding, what happened to you?" He demanded of him.  
"I was...it doesn't matter, nothing happened" he insisted. 

Yet Vincent could smell the distinct odor of sperm, under the underlying smell of unwashed flesh, that originated from Sephiroth; the man smelled like a brothel. He looked at him again and saw the same brave expression that Sephiroth used to make when he was trying to hide something from people as a child and realized something really terrible had befallen him. 

He remembered studying him as a child, not at first knowing what was being done to him, to see the combination of Lucrecia and his genes in the small boy. Then it no longer mattered, or Vincent told himself, as Jenova wore Sephiroth like some kind of cheap suit to be put away and pulled out at her leisure and Vincent was his enemy. 

Now he was looking at his own son in need of him, at a time no one else would have understood or believed that Sephiroth had been raped and he was half comatose and obviously deeply in shock and trying to deny it had happened, even to himself. 

"Come Sephiroth, let's get you dressed and then I shall take you home. We can get you cleaned up there, I'm sure you want a bath” he suggested, handing him his clothes. 

"I don't have a home" he said struggling into his clothes, hoping that Vincent, someone he actually respected wouldn't notice his odd behavior. 

"Well aren't you lucky I have a two-bedroom condo with two private in-suite bathrooms. I would be happy to put you up for as long as you want. I do get so bored sometimes and am not nearly as antisocial as I would have people believe. 

"But why would you offer this to me?" he asked him. 

"Well it seems like you need a bath and a decent place to sleep and I have those. Do you always question good intentions?" He asked him. 

"Yes” Sephiroth said. 

"I won't hurt you and won't demand you come with me, but I am offering the room to you. You can spell the door however you want and you have my word of honor, I won't hurt you or invade your privacy" he promised him, offering him a bottle of water. 

"Okay" Sephiroth agreed in his oddly hoarse voice and took the bottle of water from his hand and took a deep drink, almost emptying it, clearly dehydrated. Vincent longed to stroke his mop of silver hair as he had the first time he had met his tiny, perfect son and admit to Sephiroth that he was his father, as the two long legged men walked uncomfortably together until the wings came out and Sephiroth had to put his trust in someone to take him to his temporary home. 

Vincent landed with a fluid grace of red material and tattered wings birthed of Chaos. Once they'd landed on the patio to the room that would be Sephiroth’s, he more or less disentangled himself from Vincent and walked skittishly about the room, taking in all details as Vincent would expect from him. Suddenly those eyes were on him, wanting to know if this was his room as he'd already spotted the bathroom. Vincent inclined his head to assure him it was, silently as the man was careful at best. Sephiroth looked at the bathroom and back at Vincent again.  
Vincent knew that he was silently asking him to leave so that he may clean himself, though with Sephiroth's military background as a General, nudity had never bothered him in front of others, until now. Vincent felt so saddened for his son, but respectfully left so he could become as comfortable as possible, after whatever had really transpired. 

Once Vincent had left, Sephiroth all but ripped off his clothing and ran into the bathroom. He took in his sight in the full length mirror and froze. His hair was mottled, his body was reflecting different levels of healing bruises on his hips, and he was covered in sperm and blood. He drew back his fist to strike the ghastly visage, only to remember that he was a guest of Vincent's, his father’s, and it wouldn't do to upset him to make him rescind his offer. He had not lied when he said he had no home. 

Sephiroth instead quickly turned on the shower that had 10 separate shower heads, to the hottest water his skin would manage. He scrubbed from head to toe, all the while casting from within a Cura spell, removing the bruises and aches all the while borderline scalding the first level of his skin off. 

Enigmatic Vincent had apparently been in the room and he'd not known it, as there were…supplies to help him cleanse himself internally of the seminal fluid from the abuse of his body. He loathed to use anything on that orifice but he knew what those men had smelled like and with his body not being one hundred percent yet, this would hopefully keep infection away.  
Hopefully, he would not have contracted anything, his nature was still alien and even while weakened, was resistant to disease, including STD. Sephiroth performed the necessary task with the provided products and felt that much cleaner for it. 

If only there was something for his mind. 

He had also left him on the bed, a pair of plain black pants and a dark blue button up shirt and pair of socks that looked close to his sizes, to replace his own stained and pungent clothing and a hair brush, which he used to take the tangles from his hair and then dressed in the borrowed clothing. He felt a little better to be clean and clothed. The clothing was modern for Vincent and he was grateful nothing was tight on his body. He hesitated, almost afraid to face Vincent in case he guessed what had really happened to him. Yet there was a delicious smell coming from what he assumed was the kitchen and he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. 

Yet he felt scared to leave the room, which was ridiculous because nothing scared him, he had nerves of steel, being scared had been trained out of him long before he joined SOLDIER. Yet he felt terrified, he knew in his rational mind that he could trust Vincent, he was his father although no one else knew that. He had no designs on him sexually. He had come to aid and opened his home to him. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to go meet his host and assure him he was fine. He had to make up a story about a sexual conquest that went wrong to cover what had actually…  
Sephiroth took in a shaky breath and closed the door and barely made it to the bed before his legs gave out on him and he could only lie there terrified and trembling, biting on his fist to muffle the screams that seemed to want to rip from his already abused throat as he had his first panic attack, too proud to call for help. 

Vincent was at a loss as to what Sephiroth might like to eat, hadn't been there for his childhood and he had had no hand in raising him. He doubted he had any food allergies but what about lifestyle choices, though he actually found his lips quirking at the idea of a Vegan Sephiroth, then stopped this, he realized how jaded he had become. His son was living with him now and gone through the worst thing that can happen to a man or woman and he had to be there for him. He was going to feel shame, confusion, and a whole host of other emotions that he probably had never had to deal with. But he would have to, as Vincent had done himself, after Hojo had raped him. Finally, he settled for a beef stir fry on white rice, adding in as many iron heavy vegetable as possible, figuring that would be good for him. He set the table and went to find Sephiroth after making a call to a rape crisis center to ask where to pick up brochures that might help him explain what he was going through, he hung up when after getting their address, it was suggested that he bring her to them. He vowed he wouldn't question him what happened, he would talk when he was ready. He approached his bedroom and cocked his head when his ultra-sensitive hearing detected a strange sound coming from his room.  
Sephiroth was border line hyperventilating. He had crossed his arms across his middle and was rocking in place, all the while struggling to breathe in and out. His neatly manicured nails were digging into his upper arms and he was trying not to scream, cry, and faint. All at the same time. Above all else, he felt like a failure to be behaving like this. He knew that what had happened was unpleasant. He didn't know psychologically he would take it like this. This was overwhelming. 

Vincent stepped through the door and took in Sephiroth's countenance. The man was hysterical and had wild eyes and was not breathing well. 

Vincent gathered Sephiroth up faster than his mind caught up and had whisked him into the kitchen and had given Sephiroth a paper lunch bag to breathe in and out of while he braced him on the stool in the kitchen. 

Sephiroth was shaking badly and had finally covered his face and honestly just was mentally drained. He didn't know how to feel about what had happened to himself. He didn't know how to process these emotions. 

Vincent was torn between letting him know that he knew that he'd been physically abused and giving him more time. 

Sephiroth wanted to tell his father, Vincent, but he felt that he might alienate him and burden him with this new conflict. 

Sephiroth willed himself calm and collected. Vincent knew better than to take this new wall of protection as fear of admission, of what had transpired to him.  
Vincent let him go for the time being and helped him work through it. 

Vincent went to go ahead and serve dinner but surprisingly or maybe not, Sephiroth had lost his appetite. Vincent didn't press it and Sephiroth hastily fled back to the comfort of his own room and its temporary comfort. 

Vincent was concerned and though he tried to eat dinner alone, it somehow was soured by the angst of the situation. 

As time went along, Vincent had to go back to work but tried to keep an eye on Sephiroth. 

He had not ever noticed him eating (or drinking) anything. He knew Sephiroth was augmented to live on the bare minimum of rations but he was human and had to eat and drink. It has been now three weeks since and they still hadn't broached the subject. 

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was in his bedroom curled up on his side staring listless at the wall. Despite all his willpower, he couldn't shake the feeling of being dirty, of being worthless, of being marred. He wondered if the flower girl Aerith had gotten her revenge in his desecration. Looking outside at a patch of lilies much like Aerith had had, they seem to wilt as to say 'no this was never my intention for you, only your freedom'. 

Sephiroth quickly rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection for the longest. He'd lost so much weight and body mass purely due to not eating. Yes, Sephiroth, unbeknownst to Vincent, had been three weeks without food and technically, could go for three more before he was truly considered in starvation mode. This didn't mean he looked healthy. He had dark circles under his eyes from fitful sleeping and he was all angles, since he'd lost what fat he'd even had. He looked physically sharp. His musculature was looking much more like his father every day without the grueling exercise in his life. 

Sephiroth had enough of his reflection and punched the mirror, shattering it in a thousand shards with his remaining strength alone. 

An odd thought crossed his mind as his glanced at the slowly healing fist that had been shredded in the blow. He knelt down and grabbed the longest and thinnest piece of glass, no more than an inch and a half thick and about eight long. Sephiroth had it in one hand and had turned the healing fist over to bare his wrist to him. 

The glass “knife” hovered over the major vein begging to be split. Sephiroth slowly and surely pressed the tip into the flesh, feeling it give way like so much thin paper.  
He had idly walked over to his bed as he now bled profusely from that wrist vein. He continued to star at it as if it weren't even a part of him, but felt for once free of the painful memories, replaced by real pain. 

All too soon he was healing, leaving him not even light headed, but a small thin scar imperceptible to the average person. Sephiroth became irrationally angry because he wanted, no needed the pain to offset the memories and began to cut anew. Before long, Sephiroth had passed out due to blood loss, not life threatening, but because he had not eaten, he was now extremely weak. His wrist and arms and person were covered in rich flowing and now drying and crusting crimson, leaving him covered in small lacerations that had healed silvery against his skin now.  
Vincent had come home and was anxious to see Sephiroth. He had been nervous about him all day. Once he stepped through Sephiroth's door when the man didn't answer he could see why.  
Vincent actually whimpered at the sight. 

Not because so much because of what Sephiroth had been doing, but all the eerie similarities between what he'd done in the same situation so many years ago. 

He gathered Sephiroth up into his arms, the man dangling listlessly in his grasp. 

He temporarily laid Sephiroth down on the bed to clean up the bathroom of the glass bits and the overall the bathroom of the blood from earlier. He went back to Sephiroth and began removing his clothes. He was so saturated, he’d have to bathe him and since he was unconscious, he had to with him. Once Sephiroth was stripped down, he in turn took his clothes off and headed to the bathroom to fill the claw foot tub. Gathering up Sephiroth again, who was slowly coming around and beginning to stiffen bodily as he was unsure of where he was and what was going on. Vincent could feel the change in his countenance as he began fully waking. Upon complete submersion in the hot water and recognition that his father was the warm body behind him, Sephiroth began to relax. His face was bent forward with his bloodied bangs in his face as Vincent allowed him his silence, but not for too long. 

“Why? Though I do have a very astute observation" Vincent asked in a low timbre to Sephiroth as he continued to wash Sephiroth's body with the foaming cleanser that smelled of sandalwood. 

Sephiroth was still so ashamed, but figured that if anyone would know, it would be Vincent. 

“I…Upon my resurrection, I would always require a day, maybe more's rest from being reborn from the Lifestream. On this instance…I, I was found and I was…I was just trying to rest! I don't even know why I was sent back this time. I have no motivation other than to try to just live, since I now know who my parents are. . .I was just trying, why is that so hard for me and me alone?" Sephiroth was saying so many incomplete and painful thoughts. 

So it was as Vincent thought. 

Sephiroth was all out crying angry and painful tears for yet another psychological scar on his soul. He drew his long legs up and wrapped his arms around them and laid his head against his arms, slight tremors going through his frame. 

“Sephiroth this is not your quarrel. You did nothing for the wrong of this nature to be done to you," at this Vincent sighed, hands slowly working on all Sephiroth's gunmetal colored hair and cleansing it as he continued, “no more than I had invited Hojo to do the very same atrocity on my person so many years ago.” Vincent stated matter of fact, which caused Sephiroth to lift his head and look over his shoulder, Vincent steadily lathering his bangs and sliding the hair behind his ears. 

Sephiroth was not one for emotions but something in him snapped at hearing that his biological father was victimized by his own captor, Hojo. It all was just so much. Sephiroth Crescent cried for every injustice that had ever been done to him through all his lives. Vincent proceeded to rinse him from head to toe thoroughly and when he felt he could move again, helped him into his room, dried him, tucked him into Vincent's own bed as Sephiroth has expressed he didn't want to be alone. 

Sephiroth thrashed helplessly in his dream he was forced to relive his own violation and sat up with a scream and he grappled against the arms groping at him and then he realized the person talking to him was his father and gasped and shuddered against him as he was being held. Sephiroth was embarrassed to have to cling to the older man like this, but desperately needed the comfort of the bare flesh against his own. Gentle hands stroked along the length of his back as his frightened tears dried on Vincent's own flesh.

"I'm sorry" he said, going to pull away from him. 

"No, hold onto me for a long as you need. I care about you and want to help you through this darkness" he said, tightening his grip around him and he sagged against him.  
"How could you care about me? I failed everyone so miserably. I allowed myself to be seduced by something falsely claiming they cared about me and almost brought death single handedly to the Planet. Perhaps I am the creature, the abomination people claim I am? Perhaps that is my way of receiving punishment?" He sobbed to himself, heart constricting with each passing phrase from his lips as the duality of them created hurt and had a deadening affect in him. 

Vincent pushed him back with such a gentle force to lay him splayed below himself and pushed his bangs behind his ears, exposing his entire beautifully sculpted face to his ruby visage, seeking to cease the nonsense spewing from his offspring. He’d promised Lucrecia, it seemed like a lifetime ago, he would not let harm come to him.  
"No one deserves the mistreatment you've experienced on any level.” Vincent said thinking about Sephiroth's overall life and his short years filled with pain, dishonesty, control, and emotional issues and abandonment issues. That list now gained physically abused as well. 

“Anyone can be raped: a person looking to exert power over someone in the cruelest of ways, a hateful lover's tryst turned harmful, or simply because of the evilness of men. While I cast no blind eye to your past transgressions, they are just that, in the past. No one can know what your heart holds now" Vincent firmly said. 

Sephiroth flinched to hear the words finally said aloud. 

"Does this mean I am predisposed to liking my own gender now?" He asked him. 

"What is your sexual preference that you take to your bed?" Vincent asked him, his brow furrowed as fear began crawling up his throat like so many insects at the seemingly innocent question that was anything but. 

"I never been with another…there just was no time for things like…that" he admitted, unlocking eyes to look away sadly at what that one sentence revealed and left him feeling so much rawer than he wanted to. 

"That... was your first experience? Sephiroth, I truly apologize that befell you, that's no way to experience that ever. It should have been with someone of your choosing and who cared about you a great deal" Vincent said, sounding angry and saddened at how unfair life had been to his son. Could he catch no breaks? Vincent wanted to hunt each and every one of those men down and end them. He'd know Sephiroth’s scent like the back of his hand and by the way Sephiroth vaguely spoke of his encounter, they were not the cleanest either, which meant some scent of Sephiroth, from his body to his blood, would be on them. He would make them marked men, the disgusting curs they were and enjoy the hunt. 

Vincent flexed his golden claw tightly as he spiraled further down his murderous intentions. He knew he was the hero, he just felt like the anti-hero at this time. 

"I don't want to experience that ever again. I shall never allow myself to be touched in a sexual manner again. It…it is painful and heartbreaking" he said looking back at Vincent seriously. 

"It can be beautiful experience with the right person, son. Raping someone is not making love. They are at the farthest reaches of the reasoning poles. They will never be the same" he assured him. 

"Yes I am so sure that regardless of gender, there will be great flocks of people lining up to be my intended. Really? As if anyone would want me" he said with an uncustomary sadness born from low self-esteem that no one on the Planet had perhaps ever saw this said of Sephiroth, yet here it was naked and in front of Vincent's very eyes and ears. 

"Why do you feel that way about yourself Sephiroth? You have a lot to offer. You're beautiful, yet you are masculine" Vincent objected and feeling querulous as Sephiroth was the perfect mix of himself and Lucrecia. He knew that they were beautiful people, one always more than the other. 

“Your pigmentation is so unique in itself. You have silver hair. No white, not gray, but silvery white hair. Your eyes are also uniquely yours. The vertical pupils surrounded by Lifestream…and are mesmerizing. They are as memorable as my own garnet eyes” Vincent couldn't help but preen internally. Sephiroth looked like a Fallen God. 

"Ah. So it is because I'm pretty? As if a man wants to be beautiful or pretty. Men are supposed to be ruggedly handsome in way my lost friend, Angeal Hewley was. They said I was pretty and thought I was a girl with my long hair" he said bitterly, bypassing what Vincent had said, not really ready to hear it yet, switching back to what really had bothered him, still thinking that it was his fault in some way that he had failed to protect himself from this travesty. 

"There's nothing wrong with being good looking, I am sure your future lovers will appreciate it.” Vincent implored but shook his head as he saw that Sephiroth was not having it.  
He saw that Sephiroth still wasn't accepting the truth, it was just still too soon and Sephiroth was going through the emotions one would when healing mentally.  
Vincent had to keep his mind focused to be there for his…son. 

It was hard. Vincent could see all of Sephiroth for who and what he was, as he was pre-Jenova. No one except Cloud Strife remembered this side of him and Vincent just drew close to the man, too many old wounds still healing…life was also cruel and unusual like that as well, causing feelings to blossom where they shouldn't Vincent knew, in the grey areas of life's carefully constructed norms. 

"What are these wonderful traits I supposedly possess? “Sephiroth asked with one snowy brow lifted and his face set in stone, arms crossed across his chest while he laid in the bed.  
Vincent thought that he looked like a petulant child and he wanted to kiss him all over because of it…Vincent quashed that thought immediately, almost horrified by his train of thought. He was the man's father! He pushed through with his answer to Sephiroth. 

"You're thoughtful, intelligent and polite. If you could find someone you could connect with on an intellectual level, there is a possibility of making an emotional connection with that person and intercourse could come when you're ready. It will happen for you" Vincent said. "Don't sell yourself short. You're not damaged, you have worth and shall find love someday" he said.  
"I will not enjoy it. Those men... they took everything from me, even my first kiss" Sephiroth said, he could feel tears pricking his eyes in his shameful anger that a such trivial thing was lost, but meant so much to him. 

He gasped as Vincent's lips gently pressed against his own and they briefly lingered against his before he leaned back and his red eyes bore into his own. 

"Now you have been kissed by someone who loves you and cares for you deeply. Now come get some more sleep and then tomorrow you will have breakfast. You have lost a lot of weight and can't neglect yourself like this anymore as it is both not going to help, can be deadly for you based on your metabolism. You are going to start taking proper care of yourself, that includes a healthy diet and working out. We shall do that together. You can tell me the whole story when you're ready" Vincent said as he cuddled his son close to him and Sephiroth allowed him to spoon him, feeling embarrassed how he had gotten hard from a kiss from his father, while Vincent's own thoughts swam more and more into the more depraved thoughts, just from that kiss he'd initiated. The smell, the sight, the taste and the texture. . .he was a damned man. 

The next morning marked the third week that Sephiroth had been in his father's home. The first week was a blur healing, the second truly coming to grips with what had happened and slowly letting some of that poison out of his system. This day found Sephiroth in bed alone, but not for very long as Vincent's body heat lingered on the sheets themselves like a tentative lover. Sephiroth was starting to get embarrassed about how his body was responding to his treatment- by his own father. There, in his center lay his slowly firm flesh from a particularly inventive dream about his father of Vincent and himself doing very un-kinship like behavior. He couldn't wait to see how this week would turn out emotionally. 

As Vincent had promised, they had had breakfast together and he'd suggested going out on the grounds and sparring. Sephiroth hadn't worn his leathers uniform since the incident, Vincent had gotten them dry cleaned and he had initially refused wear them, stating that it brought back memories of the horror, but had had to wear them for sparring. Vincent had put twice the amount of food onto his plate than he would have normally served a guest and he was delighted to see Sephiroth eat every bite in an unhurried way that made him suspect that he was fighting not to bolt it down in his hunger. He vowed that he would make sure he made him eat from now on. His son obviously had been starving himself. He examined him, he looked more himself being back in his leathers but had a skittishness about him and a haunted look in his eyes that he didn't much care for. 

"I hope you're ready because I'm not going to go easy on you" he threatened him, wanting the old Sephiroth back with his cool confidence and annoying smirks. "Get your wings out and follow me" Vincent ordered him and led the way to the grounds. 

They hovered opposite each other and perfectly still, but for occasional flap of their wings. 

He'd been able to summon Masamune to him in just enough time to deflect Vincent's wicked clawed hand, sparks skirting along the sharpen steel as it was up and pushing the other male away from him with a growl and press back. Then they were at it. They were a blur of black and silver and red, black, and splattering of gold to be seen. Sephiroth was moving with such grace and despite the heaviness that he'd been feeling, he had never felt more alive than when he was on the battlefield ironically. Vincent and Sephiroth continued to waltz with bullets flying from Cerberus and Masamune singing her warrior's ballad, it was as two forces of nature itself tried to consume each other. 

Sephiroth's blood boiled with excitement and also the first tendrils of fatigue and that worried and flat out frightened him, but he also had another problem. He was beginning to feel the effects elsewhere. While it wasn't uncommon for a young, healthy male to become sometimes aroused from warring and even warring games, his blood was going southern due to whom he fought. He almost lost his right ear and great chunk of his hair from that ever questing claw. Vincent sensed Sephiroth’s side attraction and noted his physically reaction, though he didn't make it obvious. Vincent hadn't been a TURK for nothing if hadn't had superb skills at noticing things. Vincent called the game. 

Sephiroth collapsed gasping for air on the ground after Vincent said that they had done enough for that day, he was embarrassed at how little stamina he possessed and now knew that lying in bed and not eating had done this to him.  
"You did pretty well, we just have to get you back in shape. Proper exercise and a balanced diet will get you there in no time," he said handing him a towel and a bottle of water, which he gratefully gulped and he was even more embarrassed that Vincent hadn't even broken a sweat. 

"You went easy on me" he accused him. 

"I had to boy-spawn" Vincent said with a shrug, having a seat beside him. 

"So I'm a failure at everything" Sephiroth said in a sad voice, actually thankful for his saddened demeanor dousing his other issue for the time being. 

Vincent looked sharply at this, he knew he was on the mend but still had a lot of process. Every night since the cutting incident, Sephiroth had slept in Vincent's bed with him, huddled against his own nudity as trustingly as a child would be in his father's arms. Which he should have been. 

Vincent felt disturbed at how he lusted for his own son. Had he raised him, it wouldn't have been so, but Sephiroth was living with him for the first time in his life, he was a siren’s song and Vincent was the listening sailor. 

He was a beautiful and well-made man that had soft pale skin that almost demanded it be touched. Vincent was fully bisexual and it had been a long time since he had been with anyone. So while Sephiroth clung to him in sleep, it was all Vincent could do not to stroke him and excite his body, so desperately wanting to show him how to make love. But kept his hands still on him and touched nothing below his waist, not aware how much Sephiroth wished he would. His own body heated at the feeling of Vincent against his own, as dark thoughts lurked in his mind.  
"Can I ask you something?" Sephiroth hesitatingly asked him. 

"Of course" Vincent said calmly looking at this beautiful, deadly creature speaking to him. 

"It's about sex" he admitted with a barely perceptible blush. 

Vincent was happy that he was curious about it and explained about foreplay for both sexes what sexual responses to look for.  
"It sounds like a lot of responsibility" Sephiroth said as his mouth pulled down in a small frown, furrowed white brows almost touching. Vincent thought he looked so adorable that he longed to kiss him. 

"It's not, once you gain experience and learn what your partner enjoys, it's a matter of doing that and enjoying yourself. You just have to listen and note the way their body responds to what you are doing. Sex is as natural as breathing. You'll love it" Vincent encouraged him.

"What the difference between fucking and making love? He asked him innocently. 

"Fucking is just for a bodily release, whereas making love involves an emotional component as well as just the physical. Both ways are fun, you will learn the difference as you experience the joys of sex" Vincent said.

"I'm not sure after...." He said. 

"Are you ready to talk about it? I'm here for you when you are" Vincent said to him covering his gloved hand with one of his own. 

"They were a gang of men, ten I think, that found me, preying on my weakness. They knocked me out and when I woke up, I was naked and tied down to a bed and they had me many times" Sephiroth all but stammered all the while reliving the sights, smells of unwashed skin against his naturally occurring vanilla and leather smell, and the feeling. OH Goddess, the feeling. Sephiroth had allowed his long bangs to eclipse his face once more away from Vincent's view. 

"One would've been too many…ten though. I am very saddened by their cowardice and effect on you" Vincent said has he drew him into his arms as if he could protect him and went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and lip met lip. 

Sephiroth gasped and placed his trembling arms around Vincent and angled his head to deepen their kiss, so desperate for the love being offered to him. 

Vincent was so surprised as his acceptance of his kiss, that he kissed his silken lips, he smelled of leather and male musk with a hint of vanilla. 

Sephiroth's mouth opened under his to allow Vincent's tongue to explore the sweet interior there. His breath came in pants as Vincent's hands roved his back, knowing how the flesh beneath the unyielding leather felt. 

Sephiroth moaned and Vincent leaned back and realized what he was doing. He was kissing his own son, his son who was so sexually innocent and had been raped! 

Suddenly he felt like a monster as he took in how arousal had flushed Sephiroth's own cheeks and he was breathing heavy. 

Vincent flinched away from him as if he been struck by Ramuh, the summon himself. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Sephiroth asked him in confusion and, no, there was pain there too in his eyes!

No what Pandora's box had he opened? Here he was taking advantage of an emotionally budding person who actually was mending from a catalyst that had taken their first time coupling with someone he loved, now his own father almost takes perceived sexual frustration out on him. What kind of wretched monster was he? 

"No, I did. I had no right to kiss you as I did just now. We should get you home so we can get cleaned up and I'll make us some lunch. It might not be a good idea to sleep with me anymore" Vincent said, making Sephiroth feeling sad and confused by what had just happened and embarrassed at the same time at how he had responded to a kiss from his own father and how he was painfully hard inside his pants. 

And so it was. Vincent and Sephiroth ate their lunch in strained silence as each had something to say. Vincent got up first to leave the table like a frightened animal. Sephiroth shook his head sadly. 

Sephiroth wanted to say that he was not a victim, that he knew what he was doing and truly was starting to love his father. The thing is, didn’t have all the answers. He knew full well that he wasn't over what happened to him but he was certain that his emotions, no matter how the world would take it, Sephiroth was in love with Vincent Valentine, his sire.  
Vincent withdrew to his room and threw himself onto the bed. When he did, he landed where Sephiroth had been laying. Taking big great lungful of Sephiroth's scent upon the sheets, Vincent rolled in it, bathe in that totally unique smell that was Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth looked like sex, smelled like sensual experiences, and was all sin to him. Vincent knew he was ruined for anyone else. It was just morally wrong. Sephiroth was his blood.

But you didn't raise him 

Have you asked him what he wants? 

Would your rejection be more helpful or more of a hindrance to his mental health?

Do you. Love him? 

Vincent couldn't believe that this his long dormant conscious was actually trying to justify their relationship. This was absurd. He'd truly lost his mind. Lucrecia would be so disappointed. Then again, what kind of sadistic bitch does experiments on their child in utero then as the ultimate act of cowardice, does not tell the father of the child it's his. Then leaves the child to her insane husband so that more damage can be done, after the real father was discarded like so much refuse… 

Vincent slowly rolled over to the edge of the bed and thought hard about his next move. Sephiroth was indeed precious to him as a son, as much more. It nothing to do with Lucrecia as he'd first believed the feelings were steeped from. The more he was around Sephiroth, the more he genuinely loved him and wanted to take care of him. 

Meanwhile, in Sephiroth's room, he felt cold and dejected. He couldn't turn it off. The way he felt for his father, he knew was what he'd been missing. Was it unfortunate that it was his only direct blood relative? He could honestly be a little irritated that he was so fucked up that he'd even fell in love with his own father and was entertaining the idea of him as a proper lover.  
He was also extremely beautiful and intelligent. He had a rare dry humor that was wonderful and he accepted Sephiroth for all his sins. 

The more he thought about the man, the great arousal began again. Sephiroth was so hot. He ripped his leather trench coat and harness from his body, tipping his head back and gently touching areas that over the last few weeks, he discovered on his body that felt decadent. He initially had been scared, but since the…he wanted, no needed something inside him. His fingers had served as the perfect beginning tools. He'd no type of lubricant but had found that while suckling his own fingers, that served to turn him on as well, he didn't know about oral fixation, but that's what it was. 

He had removed his gloves with his teeth and popped the button on his pants and braced on one hand and toyed with a pale pink nipple with the other. Sephiroth bit back his moaning, not wanting to upset Vincent. . . His father, but that kiss had him aflame and he couldn't will it away. Once both nipples were fully erect, Sephiroth lifted from the bed and removed the leather pants. They joined the pile on the floor. Once gone, Sephiroth then placed three of his long pianist fingers into his mouth, sucking on them lightly and thoroughly coating them, cheeks and bridge of his nose awash in a dusty pink blush while unfocused jade green eyes were half mast, as pitch black lashes kissed the tops of his cheeks. 

Vincent had moved to check on Sephiroth, in either instance since they weren't sleeping together anymore until Vincent could sort himself and be a true father, whatever this was to Sephiroth , when he heard sound from the room. The bed faced the door, with the window to the right and the full bathroom to the left of the bed. Sephiroth also didn't know about the house's skeleton keyholes on the doors. There, on the bed was a very nude Sephiroth in the throes of self-passion. Vincent bent down and watched, feeling that heat traveling to his center all over again. 

With one finger, Sephiroth gently circled his entrance once twice and then dipped inside, head of silvery hair failing back against the supporting pillows and Sephiroth began to pump in and out of himself, shaking badly because he couldn't be vocal. All the visions and scenarios wanted to visit him now. He was overwhelmed and dipped his second finger in to the second knuckle. He cried out on accident as he'd brushed his prostate in his excitement of his ‘mirage Vincent' doing this to him. Sephiroth moved forward with the third finger and was all but grinding on them, now crying out loud in earnest as his fingers worried his prostate seriously. He squirmed and writhed on the bed. 

Vincent watched all this with great intensity, even through the keyhole with his excellent vision. At some point he'd undone his fly and slid his hardened flesh from its confines and was stroking it along to Sephiroth's overall behavior. It was so devastating. 

Sephiroth was making noise Vincent hadn't thought possible and then he saw it: all at once, those long muscular legs stiffen and Sephiroth's eyes widen, but didn't see as he came with a full body shiver and continued to quiver throughout his fountain of youth splashing forth. Vincent grunted came as well at the provocative scene.  
Sephiroth felt a tightening in his groin area and decided to begin caressing his penis and doing dual sensations of thrusting and pulling as he had enough support from the pillows. He rubbed his fingers lightly against the head of the penis, the slit shivering in response. Then he began. Before long that tightness had spread to his body and legs and then all at once, with the cry of 'Father' on his lips, he was coming. He never felt like this ever before he could register what was happening, he was wiping himself clean with a nearby moist towel and snuggling under the covers and blissfully unaware anymore. 

Sephiroth tried to mask his disappointment at how distant Vincent was acting the following days afterwards. Of course he was still polite and attentive to all he felt Sephiroth might need, saw that he had clean clothing, exercised and ate proper, but was distant compared to before. Sephiroth felt embarrassed at how he hated to sleep alone after spending only a week cuddled next Vincent's nice warm body. It would sooth him to be in his arms and inhaling his distinctive body scent.  
He was ashamed that he was acting like such a woman or a child at this, he had never shared a bed with anyone before and had certainly been alone most of his life and was the last person anyone would describe as cuddly. 

He also couldn't help feeling rejected. Did Vincent want him to leave and if so, where would he go? He had no friends left, only enemies who would shoot first and ask questions later and then go out to celebrate his demise. Certainly if his family only didn't want him... he could feel his eyes fill with tears at the idea of him being homeless and unwanted yet again. But he couldn't stay here and continue to be a burden on Vincent if his presence unsettled him.  
He realized that he had gotten to use to having someone care for him, someone who accepted him and understood what he was going through and offered space or emotional support as Sephiroth needed it.

Of course Vincent was only putting up with him out of the kinship they shared or latent guilt at how he hadn't been able to be there for his childhood, but certainly had to realize that Sephiroth didn't blame him for that. 

Sephiroth was aware of his own prickly nature and knew most people found him abrasive, so why did he think that someone could love him? No, Vincent only pitied him. Sephiroth wasn't loveable, he was alone as he always had been and would continue to be so.

Suddenly, Sephiroth realized he would have welcomed Cloud's blade coming to finish him. Imagining the perfect peace of just drifting in Lifestream, meeting with his fallen comrades with hopefully, no meddlesome flower girls interfering so he could be finally reborn. Hopefully as a gentle, kindly man (someone like Vincent) who would experience love and gain someone's heart, marry, procreate and die surrounded by grandchildren, to go into peacefully into Lifestream again and not on the end of someone's blade. Didn't he deserve that much? He was sick of his life, being reborn and never knowing if Jenova still rode him or not, always hunted because of her and always friendless and lonely. 

Vincent had been shopping for groceries and when he returned, he was shocked to find Sephiroth walking out of the door. "Where are you going?" he asked him. 

"I thank you for all that you have done. I will never forget your hospitality, but I feel it's time that I leave. I must go." he said in a voice whose icy tones were reminiscent of his former self, he wore his leather uniform and looked like his former self as well and Vincent wasn't fooled for a minute.

"Sit down and we'll discuss this" he said and he did, giving Vincent a glare that reminded him of looking like a petulant child again he crossed his arms over his chest, proving the gorgeous brat he was being. 

"I don't see how there in anything to discuss" he said. "I don't recall you being my keeper." 

"Very well. Where are you going?" Vincent shot back at Sephiroth's logic. 

"I'll find somewhere to go, I could access my gil from before that I have always amassed" he said refusing to look at him. 

“And have the TURKS all over your case in zero time flat with your first transaction, false name or no” Vincent deadpanned. 

Vincent knew that he was getting ready to say something petty but couldn't stop it as emotions boiled. 

"Perhaps you should go look up Cloud? Tifa? I'm sure either would be thrilled to put you up. I'm not saying you have to stay here, let me find you a place" he said. 

"No, I don't want to be more beholden to you than I already am. I need..." Sephiroth said but abruptly stopped, causing Vincent to notice his hesitation. 

"What do you need?" Vincent asked him, voice lower than it had any business being as Vincent focused all of those red orbs on Sephiroth. 

"I don't need anything. I know where I'm not wanted" Sephiroth said shaking off his temporary petrification as Vincent stared intensely at him, knowing that he was lying, there was more under the surface. 

"Not wanted? I love you" Vincent said, brows almost touching in a scowl that Sephiroth had never saw before on the man's face. 

"Yes I know, as a son" he said sarcastically. Sephiroth seriously wanted to scream, these emotions were maddening more than anything else. 

"No, I'm in love with you" Vincent suddenly blurted out, his frustration taking him to a new realm of exasperation but then his brain caught what his mouth had said on behalf of his heart, then slapped his hands over the offending orifice in abject horror, waiting for Sephiroth's reaction. He seemed frozen as he studied him. 

"As a son?" he repeated, his face a mask of confusion and a heart beating in overtime. 

"No as a man, as a man I love. Sephiroth you don't understand, I'm struggling with this. This is the last thing you need, you have been so freshly hurt and I haven't been with anyone for so long. I have been trying to sort my thoughts exactly how I ended up in love with you and all I am certain of, is that I am and it's my true feelings"  
Vincent said, felt like he was going mad and was trying to contain the hurt that Sephiroth was planning to leave him without even a goodbye. He had gotten so used to his company and barely wanted to be parted from the gorgeous man for a second. Suddenly lips silenced him. 

"I love you too. I know you probably won't want me because of how damaged I am. Please make love to me, if only just the once" he practically begged him. 

"But it's wrong, don't you see that? I…you're my progeny! " Vincent protested while Sephiroth's arms latched onto him even tighter. Though Vincent knew that he could get free, he didn't struggle at the level he could have. He wanted to 'teach' Sephiroth all the many ways to be sinful and found with that one thought a weight came free from him and he was lighter for accepting that thought. 

"Vincent, father, I need this. I don't trust easily and let no one close. Yet I love you and want you and need to you show me how love feels or I shall never experience it" he said, drawing Vincent along with him to Vincent's room and Vincent happily followed the path to hell with him. 

Leather and metal armor clanked to the floor until smooth pale flesh was revealed and they collapsed on the bed in a tangle of groping limb and frantic kisses. Sephiroth mewed out loud as Vincent's fingers spiraled on the pale areolas of his nipples until they raised up and Vincent looked down at him. Sephiroth's heightened emotions had suffused his face with blushes and he traced their path as he rained kisses all over his upturned face. He could not get enough of kissing him, touching him, he wanted to own him for life. 

"Sephiroth, if you do this, understand that I can never let you go" Vincent said, trying to hold onto his last thread of resistance before he wrecked this boy. 

"I don't want you to" Sephiroth said in a voice thick with passion, temporarily on his back but by no means passive as his own hands roved all over Vincent's body, stroking soft flesh, squeezing his firm ass cheeks as the silk of their penises ground divinely together.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to show you how to love. Let's start with the basics: foreplay" Vincent said in a teasing voice and reached into his drawer for lube as Sephiroth's large, hot member twitched with excitement in his hand.

Sephiroth's head fell back at the sweet sensation of hot lips on the head of his penis as a velvety tongue traced along it and teased the weeping slit to taste the very essence that was Sephiroth as a finger quested inside him. Vincent smiled at the sharp cries coming from Sephiroth as he was sexually aroused by another person for the first time in his life.  
For Sephiroth, the sensation felt good, which shocked him into immobility. Vincent’s mouth began to slid up and down his shaft and his hips arched off the bed. A needy moan tore from his throat while Vincent's thick hair teased tickled his scrotum, shaft, and thighs. He was soon writhing at the dual sensations as another finger was inserted and worried the bundle of nerves there and he almost screamed realize it was Vincent this time and not just a mirage. He clenched his teeth to keep from cumming, wanting to prolong his sweet torture. But he was too far gone as his entire body seemed to tighten and then with a strangled cry, he shot into Vincent's mouth and Vincent swallowed every precious drop of his new lover's man milk.  
Sephiroth practically shot off the bed and seemed wrapped halfway around Vincent, practically on his lap, trembling from his orgasm but eager and greedy for more as he claimed his lips for a soul searing kiss. 

Vincent forced his head upwards. " The next step is coitus. I want to make love to you, but are you ready for it?" he asked him, studying his gorgeous face for any trace of fear.

"I want you to" Sephiroth said but feeling a tiny trace of panic. Sephiroth in turn was getting angry at the fear. 

He knew the Vincent would be gentle with him as he needed to him be and was so turned on by the idea that Vincent was about to penetrate him, so that the slight hint of panic was soon quashed and with it his ire. 

"Please I love you" he almost begged him and ravishing his mouth and Vincent didn't break contact with his kiss, encouraging Sephiroth into his lap, cupping his bottom. Sephiroth sat awkwardly at first as Vincent leaned up so their chest were flush together, bringing their arousals together, his own fingers raised his erection to lightly press against the rear passage of Sephiroth. He leaned back, needing confirmation that he wasn't about to force him to do something he might not be ready for, but saw only excitement there and managed to gasp out phases of love and devotion as Sephiroth got impatient of being treated like he was made out of spun glass and took the initiative and sank down on him and made the hottest sound Vincent had ever heard as Vincent filled him up. 

Sephiroth was soon screaming as each bounce he made, hit that spot in him and drove him out of his mind and soon he was little more than a writhing bundle of nerves as sparks flew behind his eyes with each stroke and his face leaned back, his eyes large and unfocused seeing nothing. 

However Vincent wasn't having that and cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at him and Sephiroth opened his eyes to find Vincent's flushed, beautiful face inches from his own and that was enough to make him cum without a single touch and he exploded all over Vincent's and his own chest while Vincent coated his insides while screaming one singular word in the most depraved, sinfulness of ways on his parted lips: Father. 

He seemed to slump into his embrace and Vincent held him close and covered his face with gentle kisses, hoping he was okay. When slightly roused, Vincent patted his hair and kissed him gently. 

He moaned and then said. "I never knew it could feel that way. W-why did no one ever tell me, want to show me, I could have, they could have" he said, his thoughts clearly scattered from his orgasm to express his thoughts in a coherent way. 

Vincent knew what Sephiroth had been thinking. If someone had been willing to love him without being used for any other purpose, he might have had the strength to fight Jenova off before it had been too late. 

"That was then and this is now. Please do not worry yourself over 'perhaps' and maybes'. Know that I love you in all ways" Vincent said and Sephiroth knew that Vincent had accepted him as his lover by not calling him son and sobbed tears for what had happened to him and for his finding happiness in the end.

He certainly didn't ask questions when Vincent came home the next night with his own natural scent of gun power mixed with chocolate, covered with the scent of unwashed bodies that he had been forced to touch in their disposal.....and blood. He certainly didn't refuse him when he took him into the shower and took him up against the wall, after Sephiroth had scrubbed every inch of him clean in a teasing manner. 

The next few days after that were a dizzying blur of making love and eating when it was deemed they must, by the demanding Vincent.

One day Vincent said, "Are you ready to go home Sephiroth?" 

"I thought this was our home?" Sephiroth said, indicating to the condo. 

"No this is just a place I own for when I wish to be alone, no one knows about this place. I thought you would need isolation to recover" he explained to him. 

"Then where do we live?" he asked him crinkling his snowy brow at him. 

Sephiroth could only stare in shock at the mansion. "This is our home?" he asked him. 

"Yes, I have been living here by myself for years. There are nine bedrooms and thirteen bathrooms, as well as two dining rooms, two kitchens and a ballroom......and I intend to make love to on every square inch of it" Vincent said and Sephiroth shivered with desire at this and just like that, the lonely boy no one wanted was claimed by the first and only person to love him, taboo or not.


End file.
